Person of Interest - Higher Power
by TheIrrelevant88
Summary: A worship leader becomes the target of a mad woman. The team must work to find out who the threat is and stop her before she completes her plans. This is written as a script and thus the formatting is a bit odd. This is "episode" three. Set in the future of the series.


Person of Interest

Higher Power

By: TheIrrelevant88

**INT – Church – Morning**

**Open showing a worship center filled with people standing and singing. The center is not large, holding at most 1000 people. Every seat is filled. In the back row, aisle seat, stands John. In this setting John blends in perfectly with the other people who are all dressed nicely for church services. Harold breaks in over the phone.**

Harold: Our new number is Tiffany Fuller. She's the worship leader you see on stage. The position is purely a volunteer position. Her day job is a being a preschool teacher.

John: Anything interesting pop out to her to give us an idea of whether she's the victim or perpetrator?

Harold: There is one family that is upset over the recent dismissal of their child from the preschool. Seems he has some behavior issues that the school couldn't handle anymore. They've sent several hostile emails to both Ms. Fuller as well as the director of the preschool. I don't think the family is a threat though.

John: The threat might be very real Harold, parents can be quite protective of their children.

Harold: Yes but these parents just seem hurt and angry and also a little scared of finding out that something may be wrong with their child. What is most interesting is that Ms. Fuller has a semi-public social network presence, being a Worship Leader for the church. And it seems that she's been receiving anonymous threats via email for nearly a month.

John: I think that's where we should be looking then, Harold.

Harold: I agree. You enjoy the service, I'll try to track down who has been sending these emails.

**INT – Library – Afternoon**

**John walks into the library returning from the church. Bear perks up as he enters, and John takes a treat from the treat box on the filing cabinet and gives it to Bear.**

Harold: I really wish you wouldn't do that Mr. Reese.

John: What have you found?

**John and Harold walk over to the board.**

Harold: I have been unsuccessful in identifying the person who is sending these anonymous emails. What I do know is it's one person. The writing style matches, even though the person sends from multiple email accounts.

**Ellie walks in from the other room and joins them at the board.**

Ellie: What we've decided to do is see if we can find any events or confrontations, online or in real life that Ms. Fuller has been in within the last year. The emails started about six months ago, so I've been concentrating on that time period. Oddly enough that's about the same time she was asked to be Worship Leader at the church.

**Ellie takes John's arm and leads him to the other room. She motions Harold to follow.**

Ellie: I made lunch.

**John looks at Ellie with surprise then looks at Harold and raises his eyebrows. Before them is a feast of food. **

Ellie: Oh please, I cook. That can't be a surprise. Typically Sunday is a day off, and I like to cook on my days off. But since The Machine waits for no one, obviously today we have to work, so I brought the food with me.

John: Do you typically eat all of this?

Ellie: No, not at all. But I make enough to last me the week so that I don't have to cook during the week. Anyhow sit, eat.

**John and Harold sit to eat. Ellie grabs her laptop and sits at the table with them but doesn't eat.**

John: You aren't going to eat?

Ellie: What's interesting is when you spend hours cooking something, often times by the time it's done you aren't all that hungry anymore.

John: Have you always loved to cook?

Ellie: It started out as a necessity. I had to do it or it wouldn't be done at all. My mom mentally wasn't exactly stable. Often I went without food because she just plain forgot she had a child to take care of. So I learned pretty quickly to cook so that I could eat. During those times I discovered that cooking was like an escape from reality for me. I could forget about what was happening and just have fun. Plus my mother didn't think badly about it, because she got to eat good food. Anyhow I've kept it up. Cooking is my way of relaxing.

**Harold looks at Ellie sadly then gets up and leaves the room. Ellie seems unphased by Harold leaving. John is confused.**

Ellie: So this is interesting. Ms. Fuller is an avid mommy blog reader.

John: Mommy blog?

Ellie: Basically its mothers, mostly stay at home moms, documenting their lives and their children's lives. Some bloggers are quite successful. They make millions just writing about their lives.

John: Really?

Ellie: I know, seems sort of odd, that someone could make money basically journaling. But with ad revenue and sponsorships you can generate quite a bit and build a brand.

**Ellie looks up and frowns.**

Ellie: She seems to frequent a site that is meant to expose the lies of various bloggers.

John: What?

Ellie: Yes, apparently there is a contingent of women with a lot of time on their hands and the ability to investigate well, that dig up the lies and half truths. Ms. Fuller doesn't participate much but she has been active in particular with one blogger, BeckMama. It seems that the group thinks that BeckMama has lied about her financial situation as well as the adoption of her children. No one has any hard evidence other than they can't exactly track down who she is. This makes the group wary because she routinely collects donations for her and her children. It seems though that Ms. Fuller has been able to somehow track BeckMama to New York city and told her so. That's when the harassing emails started.

John: Can you figure out who this BeckMama is?

Ellie: I probably can and it won't surprise me if they're the same. With as smart as our anonymous email sender is, BeckMama seems similar in that she's managed to somehow keep her identify secret even why plastering it all over the net.

Harold (from the other room): You can never be completely anonymous.

Ellie smiles: No you can't.

**INT – Library – Late Afternoon**

**Ellie and Harold sit at their desk working. Ellie looks up at Harold and goes to speak but thinks better of it. Harold notices.**

Harold: What were you going to say?

Ellie: If you like, I won't talk about my childhood anymore.

**Harold seems shocked at the suggestion.**

Harold: You should feel free to talk about whatever you want. It was shocking to hear though.

Ellie: I guess I won't tell you about the time my mother tried to kill me then.

**Harold's eyes widen in surprise and shock.**

Ellie: I thought you had researched me thoroughly?

Harold: I did, but those things wouldn't be public unless there was some case, and I found no cases.

Ellie: No my mother was very good at hiding what was happening.

**Ellie's demeanor changes and she becomes more solemn.**

Ellie: She was paranoid but very talented at deceiving people. She wanted a child (God knows why), and found someone who she knew she could obtain that goal with and promptly disappeared when she did get pregnant. She was very calculating. I look back and wonder why I stuck around after I became an adult. I think it may have been an effort to protect myself I guess.

**Harold doesn't say a word, just listens.**

Ellie: Anyhow I understand it's hard to listen to but I think I've successfully moved on in my life. My mother is gone, and what's in the past is just that, in the past. I'm living in the here and now, that's all that matters.

**John who had been listening from down the hall decides to make his presence known. Ellie seems relieved to see John. **

John: I'm going to do surveillance on Ms. Fuller. They have a evening worship service that I think I'll attend.

Ellie: Can I come with you? I'm finding the library a bit confining today.

**John weighs the options.**

John: Yes you can come.

**Ellie gets up and grabs her jacket. John and Ellie start walking out of the library.**

John: Have you ever done surveillance before?

Ellie: Yes, I followed you and Harold rather successfully recently. I have some experience.

**INT – CAR – DUSK**

**John and Ellie sit in the car as he drives them to the church. **

Ellie: Do you think I went too far today?

John: What do you mean?

Ellie: You know, talking about my childhood?

John: No, I don't see that as being a problem. Why would it be a problem?

Ellie: I don't know if it's a problem or if it's pushing the line with Harold.

John: There's a line?

Ellie: I originally agreed to some boundaries when I started working with you. How I didn't expect anything. I wonder if I'm crossing them.

John: You are only talking about your past. That's something most people do. I know you rarely hear about Harold's past, and well I'm not that forthcoming on mine either, but we're not most people.

**Ellie laughs.**

John: In the end isn't this something you should really ask Harold?

**Ellie nods as John pulls into the Church parking lot. John turns to Ellie.**

John: Have your expectations changed?

Ellie: I'm not sure I can do what I agreed to with him.

John: I know what the "terms and conditions" of working with us were, but I don't think you or Harold were realistic. Ellie, he's your father. How could either of you think that fact wouldn't affect your relationship? What you and Harold have to figure out is what exactly your relationship will or can be. Instead of wondering about what he may or may not be thinking, you should ask him.

**John gets out of the car and opens Ellie's door for her. **

John: Remember you two are in the same situation. Neither of you know what to do. You might as well figure it out together.

**They both walk into the church.**

**INT – Church Lobby – Night**

**Ellie and John walk out of the worship center after service has finished. They stand in the lobby observing. They see Ms. Fuller exit into the lobby from the backstage exit. She stands and talks with people it looks like she knows. She glances up and sees John and Ellie. Noticing that they're new faces in the crowd she excuses herself and walks towards John and Ellie.**

Fuller: Hello! You're new here! I'm Tiffany Fuller. I lead worship, as you probably already knew.

**She smiles. John shakes her hand as does Ellie.**

Ellie: Yeah we're new in this part of the city. We've been visiting churches looking for a new "home". I'm Ellie and this is John.

Tiffany: I hope you found a "home" here.

Ellie: This church is very nice. Worship was great too.

Tiffany: So you just moved to this area?

Ellie: Yeah we're from upstate. We decided for work sake to move closer to the city.

Tiffany: Oh what do you do?

Ellie: I actually work from home, computer programming.

John: I'm an asset manager.

Tiffany: How nice! Being worship leader here isn't my only job. I also work as a preschool teacher.

Ellie: Really! How wonderful. Kids can be so much fun. A lot of work too. But mostly fun.

Tiffany: Yes. Do you have kids?

**John fidgets becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.**

Ellie: No. I have a ton of nieces and nephews though, so I get the joy of sending them home when they become too much.

**Tiffany laughs. John takes out his phone and pairs it with Tiffany's. **

Tiffany: Well it was great meeting you. I hope we see you again.

Ellie: Good to meet you too.

**Tiffany walks away and begins talking with some other people in the lobby.**

John: You sure are quick on your feet. Who knew you were so good at lying.

**Ellie looks at John with an annoyed look on her face.**

Ellie: It's not lying, it's acting.

John: Okay. Acting.

**John smiles and Ellie responds by playfully nudging John in the arm. They hear through their ear pieces a conversation happening between Ms. Fuller and another woman.**

Tiffany: I already told you I am not going to say anything. I have no interest in hurting you. I only want you to stop what you're doing.

Woman: You don't know anything about me and your assumptions are wrong. I don't like being accused and lies being spread about me. If you don't stop I'll file harassment charges on you.

Tiffany: That's the thing, I haven't done anything at all. I'm not sure what you think I have done, but I've done nothing to warrant this treatment. But mark my words, if you do not stop your inappropriate and illegal behavior I have no problem with going to the church leadership and telling them everything I know about you. You don't hold the cards right now my friend, so I wouldn't be threatening anyone if I were you.

**Tiffany turns around and walks away leaving a stunned woman behind.**

Ellie: What the hell was that about?

John: I don't know but we have to find out who that woman is.

**John walks across the lobby and pairs his phone with the woman Ms. Fuller just had a discussion with.**

**EXT – Coffee Shop Across the Street from Daycare – Day**

**John sits drinking a coffee and reading his tablet. What he's really doing is watching Ms. Fuller.**

Harold (over phone): I've gone over everything on Ms. Fuller's home computer, laptop and work computer. Up until recently it seems as if Ms. Fuller didn't know who BeckMama was but the blogger that is BeckMama made a serious error and revealed herself to Ms. Fuller prematurely because she assumed Ms. Fuller knew who she was. That woman that Ms. Fuller had an argument with yesterday, she is BeckMama. Her name is Rebecca Bradshaw.

**John reviews the information that Harold is sending to John's tablet. **

Harold: Ms. Fuller has been right, Ms. Bradshaw is a liar and also has committed fraud on thousands of people. Earlier this year Ms. Bradshaw announced online that she'd be adopting two children from Taiwan but didn't have the funds to complete the adoption. She placed an adoption donation page on her website and documented the plight of the two children she'd be adoption. In under 2 months Ms. Bradshaw had received nearly 40k in donations. Instead of using the funds to adopt, she didn't adopt, she used it for herself. But on her blog she tells of her kids and how well they're doing and occasionally she's short of money for medical needs or basic bills and asks for donations. I've estimated that she's managed to defraud her readers of nearly 60k.

John: Has Ms. Fuller threaten to turn her into authorities?

Harold: No she hasn't but this gets bigger. Ms. Bradshaw also has been defrauding the church. The church donated 40k to the adoption of two children from Taiwan. Ms. Bradshaw has been pretending that the kids where adopted but she doesn't bring them to church yet because they have therapy and are still adjusting to life here in the state. She can't keep this charade up much longer.

With Ms. Fuller knowing the truth though the impact is much more than losing views on her blog page. The charges that can be brought against her for her fraud are several and she knows it. Ms. Fuller has said all Ms. Bradshaw has to do is shut down her blog and leave the church. If Ms. Bradshaw does those two things Ms. Fuller will keep quiet and not turn her in.

John: I have a feeling for someone like Ms. Bradshaw she's not willing to do that.

Harold: As of right now it seems like she isn't willing. She's once again started asking for donations on her blog which in turn has made Ms. Fuller be more vocal online about how Ms. Bradshaw is a fraud. It seems to me that things are escalating.

John: I will remain with Ms. Fuller, you see what you can dig up about what Ms. Bradshaw may have planned.

**EXT – Church Parking Lot – Late Afternoon**

**John followed Ms. Fuller to the church where she was going to rehearse for next weeks worship. As Ms. Fuller walks into the church John notices a car pull up. Ms. Bradshaw gets out of the car and goes into the church. John exits his car and heads into the church.**

**INT – Church – Late Afternoon**

**John enters the lobby and sees that both Ms. Fuller and Ms. Bradshaw are in the worship center. There is no one else in the church. John can see that Ms. Bradshaw has a gun. John heads to the stage exit and quietly enters backstage.**

**Ms. Bradshaw locks all the doors to the Worship center. **

Tiffany: Becca this isn't that bad. I already told you I wouldn't turn you in.

Rebecca: People like you, all they want to do is tear me down. You'll never stop. You never leave anything alone. I wasn't hurting anyone. Who the hell are you to judge me?

**John chooses that moment to walk out from backstage gun drawn. He walks to position himself between Ms. Fuller and Ms. Bradshaw.**

John: Rebecca I don't know you or what is going on here, but it can't be so bad that someone has to die because of it.

Harold breaks in: John I believe she's set explosives in the church.

**John is surprised.**

John: Rebecca why don't we just forget this happened, before anyone gets hurt, and all go our separate ways.

Rebecca: I don't know who you are but you shouldn't have come.

**It's then that John realizes that Rebecca has been stalling to allow for the bomb she has rigged to go off. Suddenly there is an explosion. John turns to cover Ms. Fuller and they are both thrown several feet by the blast. Ms. Bradshaw is killed instantly in the blast. John and Ms. Fuller lay on the ground unconscious.**

**John wakes up a few minutes later to the sound of alarms going on within the building. In his ear he can hear Harold asking if he's alright. John looks and sees Ms. Fuller laying on the ground a few feet away. John tries to stand up but is unable to. He looks and sees that his ankle is hurt. He crawls over to Ms. Fuller.**

**She is alive. She has an injury to her midsection that is bleeding. John takes off his jacket and uses it to try to stop the blood by putting pressure on the wounds. In his ear he hears Harold mention that help in on the way. John looks around and sees that all the exits to the church are blocked with debris. Ms. Fuller moans.**

Tiffany: What?

John: A bomb went off. You have an injury to your stomach. Help is on the way.

**Tiffany suddenly looks terrified. **

John: It will be okay. Help will be here quickly. All you have to do is stay awake and stay with me.

**CUT TO – Library – Night**

**Harold and Ellie sit at their computers listening to what is happening. Harold dials Detective Carter. **

Carter: Hello Harold.

Harold: Detective we have a situation. There was an Explosion at Foursquare Church. John is there, trapped. We're going to need to get him out of there without being noticed.

Carter: Alright Harold. We're on it.

**CUT TO – Church – Night**

**It's been 20 minutes and John can hear the sirens outside and the firemen working to get in. Ms. Fuller lays on the ground, head in John's lap singing worship songs. **

Tiffany: John. That's your name right?

John: Yes.

Tiffany: I'm sorry you're involved in this.

John: I was supposed to protect you.

**Tiffany looks at him confused.**

Tiffany: Do you believe?

John: Believe?

Tiffany: In God? A higher being?

John: I'm not sure.

Tiffany: Why not?

John: I've seen and done a lot of things, bad things, that make it hard for me to believe.

Tiffany: Haven't you seen good as well? Done good?

John: I have.

Tiffany: There are horrible things in this world, things we think are unforgiveable, but that's the wonderful thing about Jesus. He does and had forgiven us.

John: I doubt he would forgive me.

Tiffany: There is nothing you could do that would make Him not love you or not forgive you.

**John doesn't respond. **

Tiffany: John, do you think they'll get here in time?

John: Of course.

Tiffany: What has happened to make you doubt?

**John is surprised by the question.**

John: I've lost people I love. I've been betrayed and I've done horrible things.

Tiffany: Do you have people you love and trust now? Do you do good now?

John: Yes.

Tiffany: Then why do you still doubt?

**John has no answer.**

Tiffany: I'm so tired.

**Tiffany closes her eyes. John shakes her to wake her up.**

John: You have to stay awake.

Tiffany: It's so hard.

John: Harold how much longer!

Harold: It's hard to tell John. They're close.

Tiffany: Who are you talking to?

John: My friend.

**Tiffany smiles and then closes her eyes.**

John: Tiffany! Sing for me.

**Tiffany opens her eyes and starts to sing. She sings for a few minutes but soon her voice is really weak. John begins to look panicked. Tiffany stops breathing.**

John: Tiffany! Harold she's not breathing!

**John starts CPR on Tiffany.**

Harold: They are almost there. Detective Carter will follow the rescue workers in and get you out of there.

**John continues to do CPR as the rescue workers break through the debris and start clearing a way through the exit. They see John doing CPR on Tiffany. They rush in, Detective Carter following them holding a jacket. The rescue workers come up and John backs away. Detective Carter kneels down next to John.**

Carter: Are you alright?

John: Yes.

**Carter stands up and holds out her hand to help him up. He gets up and winces.**

Carter: Are you sure?

John: I'm fine.

**Carter gives John the jacket and he puts it on. The rescue workers are working on Ms. Fuller and don't notice the two leave.**

**INT – Library – Night**

**John is back in the Library with Harold and Ellie. Ellie is wrapping his ankle. **

Ellie: As much as I'd like to think I know everything, I can't say for certain whether your ankle is broken or not. I really think you should go to the hospital to get it checked out. Or a doctor tomorrow. But it's stable right now, I just wouldn't try to walk on it.

John: Thank you.

**Ellie looks at John concerned. **

Ellie: Are you sure you are alright?

**John looks as if he's about to cry. Ellie looks very concerned.**

Ellie: She was alive when she went to the hospital. I'm sure she'll pull through.

**Ellie looks at Harold who is sitting at his computer in an effort to get some help making him feel better.**

Harold: She's in surgery and is not due out for a few hours. Mr. Reese why don't you go lay down, we'll let you know when we hear something.

**John nods and gets up and goes into the other room on crutches to lay down.**

Ellie: I've never seen him like that.

Harold: It's hard for him when he isn't able to keep people out of danger. I really hope she pulls through.

**Ellie walks over to the board. **

Harold: I heard your conversation the other day.

Ellie: I figured you did. It's funny. I actually came into this thinking it would be simple. It's turning out to be far from simple.

**Harold smiles.**

Harold: Family is rarely simple.

Ellie: Is that what we are though? I know I said I expected nothing but I lied. I lied mainly to myself to say I wouldn't expect anything.

Harold: I'm not so rigid in my agreements that I would hold you to something that I know was unreasonable in the first place.

**Ellie looks at him confused.**

Ellie: Why would you let me lay out those ridiculous terms if you didn't think they were necessary?

Harold: I think we're more alike than we would like to believe. We aren't always as open as we should be.

Ellie: Then perhaps we should be more open?

Harold: I think that would be a good idea.

Ellie: Well then, if it doesn't bother you, I'd prefer to call you "Dad". I wouldn't call you that in public or anything just…

**Harold cuts her off.**

Harold: I'm fine with that.

**Ellie smiles. Harold gets up and walks over to Ellie. He hugs her.**

Harold: I love you.

Ellie: I love you too Dad.

**A tear rolls down Ellie's cheek.**

**EXT- Park- Day – 4 weeks later**

**John is walking in the park with Bear. He sits on a bench next to a young woman. That woman happens to be Tiffany Fuller. She looks at John and smiles.**

Tiffany: My guardian angel. I didn't know if I was going to see you again.

**John smiles. Tiffany takes John's hand.**

Tiffany: Thank you.

**THE END**


End file.
